


发声练习

by aciou1990



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 海牛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciou1990/pseuds/aciou1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>纯粹脑洞画风不定，更新量短小，渣文笔跪求轻喷<br/>第一篇海牛文，会努力继续更，期待能达成自己甜虐交织的创作初衷...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 深呼吸

**Author's Note:**

> 可惡，第一篇好緊張!!!  
> 纯粹脑洞画风不定，更新量短小，渣文笔跪求轻喷  
> 原本想走先虐后甜的路线，结果写着写着先被自己的渣文笔给虐哭，分分钟想掐自己TT(讓你OOC!!!)  
> 第一章先这样，接着该准备期末考.....小伙伴们我会回来更的

拥挤的会场媒体和工作人员川流往来，选手们熟识的聚集成几个团体站定等候流程进行，不少人露出疲惫的神情。羽生并不讨厌这种冗乱的过渡场合，蓄势的弦只在冰上能伤人，回到现实生活里很多东西不是他想就能义无反顾地去讨，失去可依循的评分规则，能看见的也就眼前，心里没底，就连一步也不敢妄然踏进。真是没用。表情两百地直哼back number的歌，羽生歪头靠在Javier身上，拿着西班牙男人的手机把玩，摄像模式下衬着网格，试着对焦几次都不满意。Javier看着羽生来回尝试各种角度，掌镜的手伸举到空中costume宽袖垂聚到臂弯，渐层染色布料上的碎钻一闪一闪的，而Javier的眼神反倒愈加深沉，谁也没看清楚，Javier出手就覆上羽生的手，路径由肩头起一路延至指间。

"Yuzu要不要这么慎重，一张照片而已，还是我来吧。" 绸缎面料触感滑顺，烟灰和浅紫间还挟一丝的凉意。羽生传过手机，偏头应一声，眼梢上勾泛着红。 "嗯。"

现下，Javier又感到热，羽生的手比衣料更细致好摸，但是握不住，总觉得热。草率拍了三四张，谈笑似地展示给羽生看，自称是SUPERJAVI甚么的，拍胸脯说自己甚么都办得到，这才找回一点西班牙男人惯常的交谈节奏。

"那Javi，我要倒数第二张，等会儿line给我。"  
"啊...但这张，我正好眨眼、你看，灯光也没抓好。"

"你也知道，不是SUPERJAVI吗？" 羽生利落地回一记白眼，蹦一窜又夺下Javier的手机，盯着屏幕傻乐，手指一比一划地不知道在盘算甚么。

西班牙男人的无奈已成日常，他似乎永远搞不清楚这个小师弟的脑袋里在转些甚么。 "也罢，你开心就好。" 语毕，Javier习惯性地又伸手想揉羽生的头，羽生猫一样地轻巧闪过，顶上不乖顺的发丝跟着晃荡。Javier看着看着又觉得可爱起来，不知道该拿这个人怎么办才好。

设定、个人化、选择、确认，在此同时羽生已经成功地置换了Javier的手机桌布，他和师兄第一张的单独自拍合照。

盯着屏幕审视三秒，羽生捏着自己的小下巴若有所思。嗯...回去多伦多再找Nam帮忙PS一下就完美了。

会场上众人依然忙碌，羽生又哼唱起back number的曲目，身旁的西班牙男人一边歪头一边帮着打节拍。


	2. 浊音

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊...努力想长一点，结果还是早泄(有多，但是没多几个字OTZ)，这几周期末考加舞团公演排练，只能熬夜更了，有BUG或OOC的任何迹象，请大家不要客气大力敲醒我||| 當局者迷很可怕，有时候写一写都会质疑自己是不是写歪了..........  
> 希望下一章能再长一点，大家期末考之后再见了~~~

"一起走嘛Yuzu，我還可以把你介紹給我朋友們認識..." 不死心地糾纏，西班牙男人單手撐在客房內的梳妝台面上，形成陰影圈攏住正研讀脳の人間科学教學課件的羽生，羽生待慶功宴結束後就徑直回旅館，匆匆盥洗後就捧著筆記本開始用功。

"Javi我还是学生，不抓紧时间不行。" 日本男孩煞有介事地环顾桌上的参考书籍，推了推粗框镜架，然后才看向Javier，镜面后的瞳仁晶亮带着笑意。时刻以微笑示人的羽生结弦，并不总是开心的，Javier能看出来，他有那个自信，就像后内四周跳的起跳瞬间，离地的零点几毫秒就能知道成不成，一种强烈的感觉，Javier相信这些。

每当各国解说员夸赞羽生的跳跃轻灵有力，Javier无法融入这种欢欣气氛，打算扯起嘴角又不自觉地皱眉，于是只好撇过头掩饰过去。  
无声的画面映在Javier脑海，冰刀一点身着Under Armour训练服的少年纵身跃入空中，冰若银盘延伸出去望无边际却只承接住少年投射在冰面的影子，时间在流逝，少年迟迟没有落冰。时间过去，对手过去，伤病过去，少年没有落冰。

Javier想把手伸过去。  
在空中的少年是否也会就这样越过同在冰面上的自己？  
"又不是高中生，进度甚么的也就一晚上，陪师兄喝一杯，嗯？"

"yeah... yeah..." 意识到理性沟通无效，羽生也不多说甚么，开始低头在笔记本上振笔疾书，自动铅笔尾端的维尼坠饰晃得喀啦喀啦响，很快地，18K笔记页面上又增加三行手书，很快地，Javier也注意到羽生的惯用的敷衍大法。

"Yuzu我们不醉不归怎么样？"  
"yea......呀！" 羽生音都还没发完整，西班牙男人出手就捏上他的颈子，刚洗完澡羽生只套了件EA7黑色短袖T恤，洗除定型用发胶，此刻少年的头发乖顺，鬓发则被本人随手勾至耳后，只有顶上几丝乱党无论怎么压还是自顾自翘起。尽管失却大半光源，少年的黑发鸦羽般栖伏在半影里，却又难以掩藏羽翅的绸滑亮泽。

"连Brian都识破你这伎俩，还敢用这招应付我！" Javier坏笑着，就是不撤手透过指头感受少年些微的颤栗，羽生的颈子很敏感Javier知道。猫着背死不回头，羽生笔杆动得更快，笔下写的是Javier看不懂的东方文字，宽松的领口则不设防地露出一截红颈子。

西班牙男人笑弯了眼，但经浓密的睫毛筛过加上深邃轮廓，反倒让人看不出戏弄多出几分真心实意的模样。

"别闹了，Javi..." 软儒的尾音让Javier像被挠了一爪，不痛只是痒，反而玩心又起更不愿松手。

 

"你要迟到了！不是跟人有约？" 终于，羽生抬起头指着表说道。

 

"好吧，这次先放过你。下回别躲，一定要跟你喝一回，不然简直白成年了！" Javier看着羽生恬顺地垂首点头，满意地彻手起身。不只是脖子，少年的眼梢耳际也见薄红。

简直是一脸要哭的样子，Javier心想。其实，他也搞不懂自己的幼稚行径，老是喜欢招惹羽生，过后又觉得心疼起来。自己这样正常吗？

这时候，Javier真觉得自己需要一点酒精。西班牙男人收拾一下，带上钱包就要下楼，走没几步又回头。

"Yuzu注意一下身体，巴塞隆纳早晚还是挺冷。" Javier脱下身上的黑色皮衣外套披在羽生身上，拍两下羽生的头才又二度道晚安，出门。

 

旅店的门一带上便会自动锁上，羽生听到了想象中的落锁声，啪擦，终于能够一个人喘口气。这漫长无休止的演技放送。

 

其实自己在冰下的演技很差劲的，羽生审视梳妆镜中的自己，真是甚么的藏不好，羽生用微凉的双手盖上双眼喃喃自语。

 

因为怕演不好，所以不能喝酒，我不能和Javier喝酒。  
蒙住双眼的少年，像醉酒一样重复这句话，桌面上的空白笔记本纸页上也重复了数十行同样的字符。

存在即意义。  
总有一天会懂得。  
谁？那个人吗？  
你和那个人，你们两个人有一天会懂得，一起。


	3. 发声练习03 上 / 岔音

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为元旦连假加上本人又没有任何跨年或迎新活动，所以就来更文了...大家新年快乐！！ T^T (新年不要提考试！！)  
> 这章有点崩、各种跑题，画风差距甚大所以切成上下段，先把3上给发了，3下应该天亮前会好 OTZ

身为一位关注度极高的滑冰选手，羽生的社交生活却意外地单纯，现实中如此网络上也是如此，但就算选手本人不经营社群网站并不代表群众的好奇心会跟着注销。关于这一点，Javier比谁都更能深刻体会，近来点入自己的INS页面，除了原先就有互动的账户外，明显多了一溜的新粉丝，顺着名单看下去Javier动指滑了三划还没到头，决定省点力气。凭头相几乎就能判断，十之八九是爱屋及乌的师弟粉丝。三分无奈是有，叹口气Javier最后在图海里巡一遭忍不住又赞了羽生图七张。

 

会太夸张？Javier盯着手机屏幕寻思，折磨自己不是甚么好习惯，乐观的西班牙男人很快地就找到一个既直观又客观的思考路径。搜寻对比对象小板鸭账号，缩图不大排列成阵，Javier也还是轻松辨认点算，八九十、欸，这张我没有，点算作业合并收图业务明显降低效率。二十四张，加上师弟生贺纸形，对比结果甚合心意，Javier核定自己就是一个友爱师弟的模范师兄。

Javier尊重羽生选择的生活方式，甚至是支持，理由倒不是为了避免网络上的流言蜚语伤害到羽生。对外，羽生不是孩子，他甚至比自己更坚悍，打从一开始他就没把网络言论和媒体炒作视为战场，抬脚抽身观一盘棋，任局势再乱羽生也只出现在需要他尽义务的位置。

 

仅只一次，Javier见识到羽生孩子气的一面。  
那天刚更新动态，咄咄逼人的言论速至，质疑Javier的发言有利用羽生的意图。虚拟世界里甚么样的人都有，对此Javier不怎么讶异，他知道羽生也明白这道理。

"我当然知道....但还是....." 羽生手握Javier的手机，还是气得张扬舞爪，脚下不住刨冰。

"还是？" 为维护蟋蟀俱乐部冰面平整，Javier大手一捞牢牢圈过师弟的腰。羽生总算安分下来，停不下的嘀咕也都沉进西班牙男人的近距离凝视，思绪全绞缠入弦，心跳成了古典吉他拨乱的八分音符。也不费力拿回手机，Javier泰然地将双手继续放在师弟腰间，直接就近看向师弟手中的手机屏幕，头抵靠着头，Javier用鼻尖指挥羽生操作手机。瞟两眼，开口道，"Yuzu这真不像你，跟网友吵架删留言，挺凶的..." 

闻言羽生瞪过来，Javier一下子没绷住，又笑开。羽生这样，凶、真的凶，竖毛龇牙简直跟家里的猫女儿Effie一模一样。

"这不一样！"  
"对、是不一样，顶我的账号？" 调笑归调笑，Javier还是有些不解："Yuzu你到底为什么不干脆自己办个账号？"

Javier清楚羽生很珍视来自于外界的应援，也在能力范围内尽力答谢，记得上回Nam取笑羽生画的蘑菇头签名幼稚。羽生还满脸折子地笑说，我的粉丝们倒觉得磨菇头可爱，至于Nam嘛，别老抱着蟋蟀玩偶了美术课要专心好好上。

"Javi你听过Hi-Fi camp的〈R〉吗？那是一首很有力量的歌..." 羽生停顿下来，Javier也不接话，只是更温柔地扶着羽生，静静地守候他拼凑字句，从三年前那几乎震毁仙台一切的那场地震。

"断水断电没有空调，躺在避难所的地上，天气很冷冻得身体都僵了。不断、我不断用手去摩擦地板，手背手指都试都没有用，我感觉不到...看着破洞的屋顶，感觉就好像不停地往下坠。好可怕。" 陷入回忆中的少年不住用日语重复说着几个单字，Javier不懂日语，他只知道少年在求救，少年需要自己。Javier英文也不太好，所以他采取最直接有效的办法。

 

现在真的是一点空隙也没有，Javier几乎将羽生按在自己身上。"还冷吗？" 羽生把脸埋在Javier左肩头，轻轻哼了一声，声都没出来，Javier只透过衣料感到湿热的吐息。

终于羽生复又开口，嘴贴着Javier训练服说话，声音听来闷闷的。"那时候，那首歌就像这样接住我。让我感觉到我不是一个人，有人支持着我，而我明明只是在做自己喜欢的事..."

"既然大家喜欢这样的我，那我只能更努力地滑冰，这是我能做到的。"  
"这之间有甚么冲突吗？"

"Javi记得我说过，在跳三周半的时候感觉就像看到一堵笔直的墙在面前，不能犹豫直擦过去起跳。要是有人拉着，就办不到了吧，就是想着也不行。在冰上，只能是我跟墙的事。"

"再说，不靠那些我还是感受得到粉丝的心意的。" 帅气发言后，羽生借势退开滑一小半圆站定。

"欸，我也不行吗？粉丝是粉丝，我可是师兄啊，心意甚么的太抽象，我个人主张还是要面对面接触才感受的到。" Javier挤眉弄眼地又扭身追上小半圆再牵起羽生的手。

"Javi你少幼稚了！"


	4. 发声练习03 下 / 不成聲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我我我关于本章要先预警，有非常非常微量关于YUZU的不清纯描写，怕被雷道的GN请绕道。看到皮衣出场就转身，真心的！外套会脏掉！！  
> 嗯，目前画风八头羊拉不定向...让我冷静一下找感觉，过两天慢慢修OTZ

酒是我们的路，西装齐整的大人们如是说，一条拖延面对问题的泥泞老路，Javier一拍裤管也跳下去了，几杯Cruzcampo下肚Javier嘴里的西班牙语几乎就跟英语一样难解了。醉得口齿不清的男人已经顾不得社交礼仪，他像是说给自己听又像是说给全世界的人听，反复地形容一个人有多么的美好，执拗地变换句式，Javier第一次觉得自己的嘴笨，话才刚构思好一张口就变味，无论怎么表达都无法准确贴合那个人。

那个人是谁？  
Javier的友人Diego不认识，Diego只知道在老朋友Javier还算清醒的时候要跟自己谈的是他的一个困惑、一个烦恼，原来是出自一个人吗？Diego忿忿咽下一大口啤酒胡子上沾满泡沫，自己居然跟一个醉鬼较真，还不如多喝点一起醉了好。

"Diego你、不信是不是！"  
"哪里的事..." Diego抓了把花生米，用同情的目光看向老朋友。无奈醉鬼难缠，深陷爱河而不自知的醉鬼更是不可理喻。

 

"让你亲眼看看就知道，他真的特别特别好..."   
Javier钱也还没付，扯着Diego就要走。拉扯间Diego赶忙掏了两张钞票扔桌上，连面额也来不及确认，就跟着损友Javier离开酒吧。真是亏大了，好险刚刚把剩下的鱼干也顺出来，Javier似乎也赞许友人的小聪明，在Diego的啤酒肚上拍了拍，掏一手鱼干一马当先走在前，Javier时不时朗声唱上几句小曲又被Diego拉着跑，而午夜的巴塞隆纳似乎也很习惯接待这些为爱苦恼的人们。

 

"就像纯净的银色月亮..."

 

酒是我们的路，对少不更事的少年来说，那是一条苦辣的穷途，无法抵达任何地方，两杯三杯只为把自己逼到退无可退，踮起脚尖看看自己到底在逃避甚么。

喝空客房冰箱常备酒饮，羽生醉眼蒙眬，但是他看得很清楚。  
自己害怕失去Javier。

 

既已看清最坏的，反而就没甚么不敢做了。羽生打了个嗝，彷佛要证明自己接下来的所作所为与酒气无关，全是凭自主意识行动，百分之百无杂质的自主意识，伴随地上锡罐被踢动的响声，羽生蜕皮似地脱掉全身上下的衣服，动作轻巧适然，月光通过窗帘于少年的裸裎的身纹上妖异的蓝。

赤身的少年将Javier的黑色皮衣复又披上，走到床边虔诚地在胸前划十字，目的不是找寻重心，而是丢失它，往更深的地方下坠。

 

羽生没有地图没有具体的计划，他只是放任自己没有保护，裸身被黑色小牛皮给包裹住，金属拉链齿列延领口一路咬下直至肚脐处，冰冷触感所激起的生理反应可不只这一环带。

羽生感到失控却不无助，只要闭上眼睛嗅闻皮衣主人的味道，他就知道接下来该怎么做。羽生抚上情热的根源，意乱无章法地动作，脑里闪现的是那个在多伦多冰场的拥抱，富有男人味的鬓角，微扬的嘴角。  
羽生像是握着火又像握住冰，汗滴沿着修长脖颈而下，胸腹汗水淋漓月映下绽着光像极了罗茱2.0的白纱面料，羽生整个人陷入白色的双人床里，也搞不清楚究竟自己是想解脱还是继续沉溺。

恍惚间羽生似乎听到了Javier的声音，这有效地帮助他去回忆那个西班牙男人拥有怎样的一双手，包括厚实的手掌、掌心的纹理、每一个指节、猜拳时的习惯手势，他的手迭着自己的手，羽生喘着气释放了。

 

拿起旅店MENU查询服务项目是否包括衣物送洗这项，羽生小心地擦拭着皮衣下襬沾染到的几点白迹。

这时客房座机响起，羽生吓得跳下床，以最快的速度套上衣服，这才接起话筒。  
"喂，Yuzu？你房间在二楼对吧？能不能看一下楼下是谁在吵，这还怎么睡？" 羽生暂时放下话筒，走到窗边撩开一道帘缝，银色的月光下有个唱几句歇半回的西班牙酒鬼，歌词颠三倒四没人能懂，羽生也不懂，但他抓住歌词的核心，"Yuzu"。压着胸口羽生再度抓起话筒。

"Yuzu你听见了吗？"  
"我听见了。"


	5. 发声练习04/ 初次练习

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →__→/ (举手) 有自觉这章写得腻味，大家忍忍很快就过去了。(更不长也有好处!!) 这应该是被期末考惨虐的后遗症，身心受创影响握笔(?)。大家都过得怎么样？祝福大家过得顺心，可以开始准备过年啦，还有收成绩单 OTZ  
> PS: 留言骂骂我也好，让我恢复能写出人话的状态...

拈起一线耳机音源放在眼皮上比画，这不过是练习而已，我不可以害怕。羽生微闭的眼如敛翅知更，正羽之下静默念想已密生成一袭绒羽，骚动无声轻晃。

一串华丽的鼓点踩着马戏班子步伐，窜入羽生的左耳，山核桃木鼓棒掷空旋转三周半，滑进Javier的右耳，谁耍的把戏。羽生听着熟悉的调子，慢慢睁开双眼，坚定明澈的眼神泛光，连犹疑的水气也都蒸散。

 

羽生和Javier背靠背共享一附耳机，音源线于羽生肩缘处岔开，白色音源线贴伏两件同款黑色训练服而上一左一右环住两人颈项。背对师弟，右耳边旋律轰鸣Javier无法抽身也无法融入，心猿意马频频走神，像是这一秒Javier脑中浮现的是，耳机白色线路的Y字尖端不偏不倚勒在羽生喉头，线路密密贴合简直是一件紧掐不放的危险饰链，西班牙男人扯着线头有三分痞气及更多的晕头转向，喉头微动咽下一口唾沫。

"愣着看我做甚么？" 见Javier一时没反应过来，羽生又补上一句："老是歪脖子，你不觉得酸？"

羽生反过身抬手扶正Javier的脸，露出一副真是拿你没办法的神情。不知为何少年困扰的模样，对Javier很是受用，轻快地接过羽生的手吻了一下，接着夸张地敲敲自个儿的肩颈道："是的是的，我身边要是没有Yuzu那该怎么办才好？"

 

羽生心跳乱了一拍不到又恢复正常，光洁手背上没留下任何痕迹，惯常的吻手礼、唱歌一样的风趣话，流畅大方所以自然，该死的西班牙人民族性。几年过去还是无法完全习惯，该死的Javi。

 

几秒钟的流程，这几年反复发生在这两个人之间。惊人的相似，让人难以忽视。

 

该死。也自觉滑头，Javier懊恼地又敲自己几下，懊恼归懊恼本人对此也束手无策，西班牙男人推测这近似于条件反射，本能跑得比甚么都快，自己只能像只疯狗般去追逐他的猎物。待理智赶上，一切又显得鲁莽拙劣无法说服任何人自己有心。对许多人许多事Javier通常不作解释，秉着想让观众开心的初衷，Javier习惯潇洒地留白放任事态发展，任观众自行捡取乐意接受的故事版本，自担丑角也无谓，酝酿一出皆大欢喜的喜剧。

近来Javier开始迟疑起来，直觉告诉他一次次错放也可能抹消剧本里所有台词、走位，让故事在还没上演前就落幕，不存在的聚光灯投射出黑暗，刷去所有矫饰，忧郁的西班牙男人伫立面部轮廓衬着阴影，神情木然却显得格外英俊。

 

花滑选手Javier没有定所，过着两个月芬兰、两个月俄罗斯的日子，Javier厌腻频繁地乘飞机旅行，所以他用更多的小旅行来稀释它，他打开电视从第一台转到第一百二十八台、他参加各种派对、他同朋友的朋友的朋友出游、他百无聊赖来者不拒，数量一多撩花乱眼喜欢跟讨厌间也就没甚么区别，反倒生出股荒谬的趣味来。无论如何，Javier总会找到方法去享受生活。happy，西班牙男人的生活态度翻译成英文就该是这个单字。

 

happy，同样的单字也常常被羽生使用，面对记者提问羽生多次这么回答，Javier中意这个答案，总是听不腻地在旁偏头细听。少年的嗓音因为情绪的起伏而稍显稚嫩，但是每一次讯息还是简洁地传递出来，或许减省却也不偏不倚没有闪躲，而受访时少年总如庭中春树身姿凛立，瓣瓣笑意随风拂面半舞半落。

同样的单字不同的涵义，Javier更喜欢羽生口中的，羽生所追求的不是折衷的快乐，少年依循一路以来所累积的判断与思考，一路超越并更新该词的定义，外人无从置喙更遑论动摇。happy一字随着羽生壮大起来，不仅是松散、含糊的形容词，Javier见证了这成长的过程，如今羽生甚至能把发生在自身上的伤病当作养分给吸收。

课题大好き。少年的眼神光亮魅惑声腔率直，使得Javier甚而记住了这句日语，陌生的音节在男人舌尖滚动，怎么会有这样倔将的一个人。

 

一口气、一个字、一个词、一句话、一夜对谈，远远不足够Javier渴望了解这个人更多。推掉几场派对邀约，Javier常不请自来地跑到羽生多伦多的公寓，两人打一下午的电动、重复看跳跃录像、静音看恐怖电影，两人甚么都聊，但Javier不主动问，只是乐此不疲地进行无效率打捞，一星半点都好。暂且，一星半点就好，Javier还需要时间思考，想他和他，个别和之间，以及如何比肩、超越、竞争、共进，Javier选手陷入漫长的思考。

 

"Javi！" 待Javier终于回过神来，只见腮颊气鼓鼓的师弟松了口气复又逼近，羽生起身，抬手将左侧发丝挽至耳后，顺着一揭取下左耳耳机将之塞入Javier耳里。

 

私人订制耳机抗噪功能极佳，男主唱的嘶吼左右声道环响，又是某人爱听的日文歌，这下子Javier只能读羽生的唇语了。

 

还好羽生说的是英文，为方便让Javier看清楚一字一句吐字极慢，羽生双手搭在Javier肩头倾下身，项链不住晃荡来回菱形能量石数度触及Javier颈间。石子带寒再再溃击西班牙男人的遐思，在Javier眼里羽生摆出的每一个嘴型，都是富含潜力的未来式，好多个未完成的吻。

特别是YOU，细观羽生口型Javier大胆推测。摆锤运动落定，羽生的护身菱石荡至Javier颈侧，数次肤触后石子也不复寒凉。

 

慎重地复述两回，羽生终又回到最初的位置，贴着Javier的身体慢慢滑下。  
背靠背，尽管听不见房间里的声音，Javier还是能感觉到羽生单薄背板传来的共颤，断断续续地持续着。

Javier望向桌边的维尼纸巾盒，遵守约定不回头。  
这是少年的第一次练习。


	6. 【海牛】发声练习05/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章属于复建章，作者会积极治疗争取康复，大家请相信我!!
> 
> 可恶，这章我写得好傻好白好日常(哭)  
> 明明WC期间吃了那么多糖，真是充满愧疚感。  
> 会抓紧时间，再多练练笔，偷懒那么久都钝了。
> 
> 以及，要特别感谢CHU，妳是耽美大神派来的小天使！！  
> 没有你就没有这一章，以及好心派送KUDO的各位，爱死你们了~

离羽生返回日本的航班剩下七小时，Javier掀开圆盾纸裱布礼盒向表面瞄了眼，那是一只卡地亚夜光表，这不算是惊喜，因为在小奖牌颁奖礼上某人很自然地拆封了两人份的赠礼，还好奇地向同台的Ten探询，你的跟我们的一样吗？

在我们巴萨隆纳的房间还有另一只表，Javier拖着观众送的大蟋蟀玩偶走向羽生，另一只表套在在羽生腕上，表带嫌大不住下滑，少年也不嫌烦不断往回拨。

羽生觉得挺好的，巴萨隆纳夜半两点钟多三分，非常规时段内作出什么傻事都挺合理，那些越矩行为只会是众人梦中不起眼的一颗星，在众人未醒前就殒落。其实也没什么，师兄弟两人做些再普通不过的事打发时间，不睡觉，一起等待载走其中一方的客机降落，这是两人近年养成的默契。

手执抛弃式刮胡刀，两人并排站在酒店浴室大镜前。  
记得前年休赛季后再遇，羽生在蟋蟀俱乐部看到Javier精心蓄胡的成果，西班牙男人永远忘不了他的日本师弟拿着蝴蝶刀套笑得前仰后倒的模样，还跟一旁的Nam勾肩搭背嚷着"kabab!"、"kabab!"，除了口音标准之外，羽生又加了句"这样，Javier你就真的看起来像我父亲了。"说完就笑着跌坐到冰上，明艳的黄色围脖包裹住脸颊一抖一抖。

Brian在挡板后面，看着西班牙徒弟扑上前不知是扶还是扯的跟日本徒弟玩成一片，吹了吹马克杯中的热巧克力打趣地想，Javier算是少数几个能让羽生在冰上收不住脚的人吧。Brian笑了笑，空气里满是巧克力的香气。

从那次起，Javier就多了条督促刮胡的小尾巴，直到今天。Javier行动利落，从鬓角及脸颊开始刀片在刮胡泡上运行，接着冲洗镇静。一旁的羽生有样学样，程序皆正确且动作细致，比Javier当初教他时进步多了，Javier边用白毛巾擦脸边看旁边这个浪费刮胡泡的人。这家伙发须长得慢，根本不需要跟自己一样天天如此，看着羽生水煮蛋般的肌肤Javier感到纳闷。

"还像吗？"Javier一手撑在大理石洗手台上随口问出，羽生盯着镜中的西班人摇头"不像......现在是叔叔"

Javier不是很满意这个答复，把羽生从镜前抓过身来用臂弯夹住威胁道"给你点时间，再想想？"野蛮协商五分钟后终于换得羽生一句"像哥哥"，Javier这才满意地收手。

Javier自认为不是个会说话的人，他只是擅长看到让别人好过的话，人与人之间需要的大致上没甚么区别，甚至在某种程度上是共通的，像一条河流，Javier仅仅是认清水向顺着游，只要憋口气不去想，实在是很容易的事。对他而言真正困难之处在于，打捞起自己心底的话。譬如说，羽生结弦对Javier fernandez而言是什么样的存在？看看，仅是一个比喻而已，便让这个西班牙人沉默下来。

 

你取笑我胡子，我做弄你眉毛，男孩子间的游戏，这是避免沉默的方式之一，只要遵守游戏规则就能继续玩下去。

 

"Yuzu，这个月还没修？" 反正英文不好，西班牙人索性就让语句更破碎一些，问句中的受词悄悄地省略，落到Javier手里，Javier拇指拂开羽生额发指尖反复摩娑后者的双眉，一个月时间足够脱离乖巧眉型，露出一点张扬的痕迹，整体来说却还是显得端正，在秀气的眉骨上格外潇洒。Javier觉得羽生眉毛好看得很，像曾在俄国隆冬看到的陌生叶落，还来不及辨识便被飞雪掩埋，言语太慢，Javier只能笨拙地用手去擦拭去温热，两三下热度便醺上羽生眉眼，看着看着西班牙人反又更加说不清楚。

"回日本后，妈妈会修的。" 羽生眼睛滴溜溜地转飞快地回话，尽管才戏称Javier叔叔，这下倒又不想在他面前显得不成熟。

而这房间里真正不成熟的人像是想到一个好主意大嚷"别老是麻烦由美，我们自己来！那、Yuzu"

两人窝在酒店客房内的暗纹卧榻上，抢着用Javier的手机搜寻修眉教程。作战计划拟定后，羽生靠近光源直挺挺地端坐椅榻等待Javier，轻扶羽生下颔Javier在猫眼流苏立灯下点描眉头、眉峰及眉尾，煞有介事地以指梳顺接着动手。Javier不着边际地修剪着，他发觉自己遇到一个大难题，并非技术问题，而是关乎理念。Javier喜欢羽生现在的眉型，却又忍不住想抓住此次机会在羽生身上留下点自己的痕迹。

无预警，执刀的西班牙男人开始哼起赛维利亚的理发师，听到熟悉的旋律羽生暗叫不妙，知道一切为时已晚。  
羽生了解这个男人甚过乐曲，每当情况超出Javier掌控时，压力使然Javier就会开始说出或做出各种不着调的举止。这一次则是用唱的。

默算节拍，在进入费加洛的大幅唱段前，羽生合乐挑眼问"Javi我的眉毛怎么了吗？"

"不不不，非常完美" 打了个响指，Javier极其夸张地捧住羽生的脸露出赞赏的神色，随即又道"时间还早，Yuzu你就先瞇会儿，有我守着"同时不讲理的把羽生按倒于卧榻，说甚么也不让少年接近镜子看一眼，Javier则霸着木椅镇守客房的梳妆台。

羽生好整以暇闭眼假寐，嘴角微扬似乎对一切都不感意外，配上被Javier稍剪过短的眉。西班牙男人忍不住轻呼出声，并同时摀住嘴怕打扰少年的睡眠。一只雪中狐狸，没错，Javier想这么形容这个少年，想看狐狸威风凛凛地甩开所有人恣情驰走在大雪原，又想追上去亲手感受狐狸皮毛的柔软，就这样Javier抱着难题进入梦乡，趴在梳妆台上睡了过去。

至于羽生，少年的课题不存在梦中，他时时想着该如何翻越，不曾想过逃避。带上iPod，羽生蹑步移到Javier身边蹲踞在侧，打发最后一点时间，有着音乐陪伴这让羽生好过一点。循环播放同一首歌："Misery loves company...... There are two sides to every question......"

在梦中，西班牙人也想让狐狸好过一点，小狐狸为了跑得更快眼睛总是看向更远的方向，足迹一串红浆果似地吊在眼前，Javier着急追赶腹里却也还没想好该怎么说服对方。只能够跑得更快，Javier心想。

 

看Javier睡得挺熟，羽生胆子也就大起来，蹲靠得更近，没多想，羽生抬头衔住男人的唇，轻轻舐咬像只小兽那样，可能恰好看起来像一个吻，其实是种本能。

之后少年便垂下头，觉得一口气喘不上来，静听那醇如烈酒的爵士乐曲，失衡的听觉像在钢索上游戏，少年抬手牵住Javier运动外套的袖口，看红袖子和白袖子连成一气，似乎平复了点，梦呓般羽生启口，歌声走走停停很明显是迷了路。  
"Misery loves company...... There are two sides......"

不知第几遍的尾音还没收全，Javier翻了个身，吓得羽生立时噤声想要逃离，不料双脚一施力只感到一阵酸麻，杵着麻掉的腿，羽生傻蹲在原地，想走也走不了。Javier还是没醒。不过这已经不重要，羽生抱着膝盖彷佛意识到这辈子恐怕是无法从这个男人身边逃开了，幸福和恐惧同时充塞着少年的内心，某种程度上美梦与噩梦有着相似的本质。血液再次活络，丝丝疼麻电流般延指尖蔓延上来，嘴唇反而像是丢失了知觉。

 

羽生临走前，唤醒了Javier道别。半梦半醒的Javier不明白，为何自己骄傲的小狐狸红着眼睛。"为什么难过？"Javier口齿不清地问。

 

一向晚起的西班牙男人不记得少年的答复，羽生已经离开，而他的神智到巴萨隆纳日正当中时才回复。尔后，他开始反复琢磨几句歌词，只是无论怎么模仿，都唱不出那种又甜又涩的怅然若失，可能是口音造成阻碍，一个在东一个在西，Javier心想。

 

羽生由美从机场载着儿子返家，红灯时一边从后照镜观察儿子的脸。"我儿子的身体除了我以外谁都不准碰" 尽管做出这样的强势宣言，羽生由美还是觉得无助与担忧，毕竟父母的心情无论转换成任何语言，都只能这样直接无可退让。

特别是当孩子长大，决定将自己交付给另一个人的时候，作为父母的尽管不安所能做的就只有静静在一旁守护。

 

由美在后照镜中和儿子对上眼，眉眼弯弯同时用手在空中划出拱型问道:"你们又胡闹了？"

闻言，结弦试着轻松地答道，"是自己想试试看，想不到..."  
"下次注意好比例。不然...其实不修也无所谓。" 由美谨慎地说出意见，并留意儿子的反应。

结弦愣住好几秒，复又开口:"Javi也这么说。"

"Javi君是吗？" 由美只是确认一下，见儿子点头并小声应了声，便继续平稳地往羽生家驶去。看着儿子在后座抱着提袋睡去，表情看起来十分放松，此刻由美由衷地感到幸福。


End file.
